


My Name is Elanor

by FeoplePeel



Category: Firefly
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world wasn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is Elanor

**June 16th**  
_Today, I started my car and there was a scream._

_It was only after I kept driving when I realised how used to the screams I had become. A day without screams was a rare occurrence since the madness began._

_Sometimes I can convince myself it’s a child playing._

_But those are rare now, too._

**June 20th**  
_My co-worker, Marcy, told me He Bai Lin had been taken by the madness, yesterday._

_He Bai Lin is a psychologist._

_Was a psychologist._

_I never watched him on television but I have his book. He talked all about the desensitization of mankind and our reaction to the madness. He seemed really excited about it. Made it interesting. If I knew him, I think I would miss him._

_Marcy doesn’t feel the same._

_People don’t like being told what they think; why they think it._

**June 22th**  
_More and more people are staying at home._

_Our chief of staff, Gregory Timmins. Marcy. Even my deskmate, Rollins._

_Oh._

_Perhaps they’ve died too._

**June 24th**  
_My neighbors stopped answering their doors. Maybe the fear got to them, like it did to Rollins and Marcy._

_Personally, I feel safer at work._

_I turn on the television. No government, no newscasters, nothing but a series of ads in a language I never learned. I reckon I should have, but I didn’t have the patience then and I haven’t the energy now._

_Maybe I’ll start after a nap._

**June 30th**  
_No screams._

_I cannot think._

_I’ve never tried sushi._

_My name is Elanor and my birthday is the twentieth of_

_of_

_of_

“Of what?” Kaylee’s eyes, brimming with tears, widened marginally.

Inara closed the small, brown journal in her hands. “It stops there.”

“Still glad we decided to do this?” Mal gave her a stern look, motioning to the pile of books and trinkets collected at this feet.

Kaylee turned to River. The younger girl looked very solemn and Kaylee almost shook her head. Instead she said, “Yes. These people deserve to have a say, Cap. Specially going through what they had to.”

“Some of these are extremely useful.” Simon looked up from his own book. “Learning about the root of a disease can many times lead to its cure.”

“Helpin’ Reavers?” Jayne sounded unimpressed.

“Stoppin’ people dyin’.” Zoe had been silent until now. She and Mal shared a look for one small second before the captain picked up another journal and began to read.


End file.
